Draco's punishment
by faggoos1994
Summary: Narcissa is away to visit her mother and Draco is left alone with his father, Lucius. Breaking his mother's vase, she had gotten from her mother his father decides he needs to be punished in a rather brutal way. WARNING: Not for young eyes to read. Child-abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucius/Draco**

My family was well known over the wizarding world. My father working for the ministry as one of twelve Hogwarts Board of Governors. My mother was proud of her husband. He kept on bringing money to their vault and kept their family name up and feared. I knew from a very young age that I would someday have to do that.

When I was 8 and my mother gone to visit her mother, Druella, I was left alone with my father. My father wasn't home much, he never was so I was left in care of the house elf. Dobby was very kind to me and sometimes I felt sorry for him, but I knew I had to treat him like filth or my father would punish me like he did to Dobby.

My mother was gone for two whole weeks and my father was only home for five days. I had breakfasts at same time as usual, I took my baths and got dressed in my finest suits. My mother always wanted me to wear my best suit for the respect of others. I knew I had to be presentable for the best of us Malfoys.

One evening I was playing in the manor on my toy broom, flying all over the parlour, up and down the stair case, into every room of the big manor, exploring every corner, every stone, every little inch of the manor. It was quite fun while it lasted. In my fit of giggles I knocked a vase that was given to my mother by my grandmother when they moved in. It was white and with blue flower pattern. Now scattered across the floor. I jumped off my broom and tried to gather the broken glass, thinking my father would soon be home and punish me for breaking mother's vase. His punishments weren't what every child wanted. Especially not his own son. Not me.

Dobby heard the noise and popped by my side and started sweeping the glass away. ''Thank you Dobby...'' I was grateful that he came to clean it up before my father came. I can even remember seeing a hint of smile on Dobby's thin lips. ''Young master Malfoy, dobby clean the glass up. Young master Malfoy go away and play'' I jumped up to my feet again and ran out of the room with my toy broom in my hand. Unluckily I bumped into my father's cane as I was running out of the room.

''Draco... what have you done with your mother's vase? She adored that vase.'' I could see the anger in those grey eyes of his, even though his tone was soft.

''I'm sorry, father! It was an accident!'' I looked down to my feet and bit my lower lip, hoping to Salazar that I wouldn't get punished.

''Accident or not. I have forbidden you to play on your broom in this house. You ought to go out and play in the garden.''

He was right. He had told me to not play on my broom in the house. I had forgotten that. It was all so exciting. So thrilling!

''You disobeyed, Draco. You know what the punishment is for disobeying me?'' I nodded, my eyes not daring to look up to his. ''I don't think you do. This will not be any regular punishment. Come with me.'' he stepped aside and let me walk in front of him. ''Into my office, son.''

I walked silently towards his office, my head hung down. I was trying to figure out why I wouldn't get my usual punishment. I couldn't think properly. All I could hear was my own footsteps, my heart beating my father's heels clicking to the stone floor and his cane harshly thrust down to the floor. I stopped breathing. Father's punishments weren't so pleasant. And not there is another one. It was too much for me, but I knew better but to protest or try to tell him it was Dobby that broke the vase. It would be no use. It wouldn't make any difference.

His leather glove pressed to the wood of the door to his office and I stepped in. My heart struggling to beat. Blood pumping in my veins. I was only 8 years old. I was scared of my father. He could all in a sudden bring the cane down on my bottom or on my hand.

I stood in front of my father's desk and watched him as he sat down in his desk chair. I stood there in what seemed hours, until he finally spoke.

''Draco, I know you broke your mother's vase and when she returns she will not be pleased at all. So a severe punishment is upon you. But you mustn't tell your mother about it. This will only be between you and me.'' He gestured me to come to him, I walked around the desk and stood in front of him now. His hand came up to my shoulder and a little smile spread across my father's lips. ''If you tell your mother I will have to punish you even more... She has been away for 10 days, Draco. She will come again in 4 days. I hope you will behave.''

I nodded, my eyes finally sinking to his. Two identical eyes linked. ''You are a cleaver boy, aren't you Draco'' The little smile was still plastered across his lips. I didn't know if I should have nodded or not. I just stood still and looked at him.

His hand stroke down my upper arm then unbuttoned his jacket. ''You see son. A man has needs... and most of the times your mother takes care of those needs of mine. But she hasn't been home for more than a week and will not return until Sunday. I want you to help me a little..'' He leaned forward to me and looked me deeper in the eyes.

''One day you will understand those needs and want someone to take care of them. Its usually better to ask someone to help you than do it yourself..'' his hand now unbuckled his belt. Only thing I could think of was _''oh no! Not the belt! Please father, not the belt!''_ but the belt never came off his pants. He leaned back in his chair again and sneaked his hand down into his trousers. ''You want to help daddy don't you, Draco?'' _Daddy_ a word I knew my father disliked. I was never allowed to call him dad or daddy, it was always father. I didn't want him to be angry, or displeased with me so I nodded. Hoping I had did the right thing.

''yes, father... I wanna help you'' The smile upon his lips grew wider. I then knew I had said the right thing.

He stood up for only a moment to pull his pants down to his ankles before sitting back down, his prick exposed to my eyes. What was I suppose to do now?

''Come Draco... help daddy...'' I saw his hand stroke his shaft in front of me. It grew bigger and veinie. It was quite scary. ''How father?'' I asked and he took my hand with his free one and lead it to his other one that was stroking his shaft. ''Do as daddy is doing, son..'' My little hand gripped his shaft and I started to move it up and down. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. ''That's right, Draco. Very well done... now use both of your hands..''

My other hand gripped around it and moved my hands up and down slowly, my father's hands now resting on the arms of the chairs. ''Now a bit faster son.'' He closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair as I moved my hands faster up and down his shaft, groans leaving his lips. I didn't know if I was doing it right or not, but he didn't seem to correct me so I had to be doing something right.

His hand came up to my head and grabbed my hair. ''father..you're hurting me..'' his grip was tight on my hair, and when those words left my lips he shot me a glare. ''You will not say a word, Draco. Now use your mouth too.. wraps your lips around daddy.'' His voice wasn't as soft as it was before. It was more raw. It was filled with anger yet lust. I only did what he told me to do. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how feeling was shooting through my father's body at the moment. It was something strong. I could see it in his face. Feel it in his grasp.

I leaned down and wrapped my thin lips around the end of his shaft. His fingers tangled in my hair and was pushing me down. I felt tears fill my eyes as I felt like I was going to throw up. It wasn't pleasant for me, but he seemed to enjoy it so much. His lips parted and another groan left his lips. A long deep groan. He pushed and pulled my hair as my head bobbed up and down, my tiny hands still moving fast up and down his shaft. I wanted my mother to come and safe me. She would never make me do something I didn't want to do, but it was my father's approval I was seeking. And if this was the only way of gaining it, I would do it. Even though I was so young, I was seeking my father. Every moment in his presence made me think I was doing something right.

He started pushing me faster, almost as fast as my hands were going. I saw him tense up. ''Don't stop, Draco. This is good.. Keep going'' he groaned, his head tilted back and his hand released my hair. I kept my head bobbing up and down at a rapid pace. I felt him go as deep down my throat, I was gagging, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted my father pleased. The tears that filled my eyes never shed. They remained still, I refused to let them slip. It would only be more of a punishment.

I was doing this, faster and faster, for few minutes. My father held the arms of the chair tightly and his head tilted back. I saw his chest lift up as he drew in deep breaths, I could barely breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. Yet I had to continue. ''Just a little bit more.'' he growled. I was going as fast as I could physically go. My hands ached because of the struggle and my neck was aching as well. I had to continue. I just had to. Until he told me to stop. I couldn't just quit.

Then something happened. I felt something shoot down my throat. It was salty and quite lumpy. My father's breath was too quick for him to speak, yet he managed to whisper, ''slow down son...'' I was glad to hear I could slow down, maybe take a little break. But then I felt his shaft go limp in my mouth and in my hands, at the point it kept falling out of my mouth he told me to stop.

I stepped back and looked at my father almost leaking out of his chair. He opened his eyes and a genuine smile was sent to me. ''There's a good boy.'' He stood up and pulled his trousers up and buckled his belt again. ''Now remember, no one is to hear about this, Draco. Its our secret.'' I nodded, relieved that I got to stop. He leaned to me and ran his thick thumb over the corners of my mouth. ''that is your punishment for breaking your mother's vase, Draco.'' I nodded and looked into his eyes that seemed so loving at the moment. ''Now go outside and play for a bit. Daddy needs to work a bit. I will see you again during supper'' he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

''Yes dadd- father.. I won't tell anyone'' I turned around and walked out of his office then ran outside to the garden to play with my quaffle on my toy broom. Pretending I was the best Quidditch player ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was just going to have it a one-shot then I got an idea, might be interesting but we'll see :) Please read and review **

* * *

**Lucius/Draco ch 2**

My mother arrived home. All smiling and relaxed. I was so glad she was back. I didn't want to be with father any longer. I was afraid of him since the night he punished me. What kid wouldn't be if they had gone through what I had to go through. It was horrible. My mother even picked me up and set me on her lap as I greeted her with a warm smile. Like nothing had happened while she was away.

She then walked to my father and gave him a kiss. ''Hello darling, welcome home'' he said smiling back to her.

''Why thank you, love. It is quite nice to be with my king and prince again'' she kissed my cheek and walked into the parlour and sat down in her chair with me on her lap.

''Did grandmother give me something?'' I asked. Always when someone came from grandmother's house she would give me presents. My mother chuckled and dug her hand into her purse and pulled out a package for him. ''This is for you dear. Grandma Dru gave yo this and hoped you will like it'' she said handing the parcel to me. If I remember correctly I squealed and pulled the parcel out of her hands and ripped it open, finding a Slytherin Quidditch uniform. I hadn't even started at Hogwarts yet my grandmother gave me a Slytherin uniform. It was probably the right thing. I mean, all my family has been in Slytherin except mother's cousin Sirius.

''A Quidditch uniform! Grandmother gave me a quidditch uniform, mother!'' I hopped out of her lap and held the uniform to me as I stood in front of a mirror. ''Look father! Grandmother gave me this!'' I said turning to my father which had sat down in his own arm chair that was placed across from my mother's one.

''Very cleaver of her to do so. She clearly knows you well'' he said grinning and lighting a cigar.

More of that time I cannot remember. We had dinner, fell asleep. I even got to sleep in between my parents and by the look on my father's face he did not approve. He never approved if I slept in bed with them.

I want to say that my punishment didn't happen again, but I can't. If I did I would be lying. It happened when I was 8 and then again when I was 11, when my mother went shopping for me at Diagon Alley. That time I had spilled milk onto mother's new dress and for that I had gotten the same treatment I did when I was 8 years old.

The punishments kept on going now on a rather regular basics. I had been in Hogwarts for 6 years and was going rather well. But I had heard that my auntie Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban and was hiding from Aurors. Myself and my foolish thoughts suggested to my mother that she would stay here with them. I didn't know how she was, I never knew her although I had heard some stories about her. From when my mother and Bella were young and playing games in the Black Manor, the manor my grandmother lived alone in, now that my grandfather had died.

I was home for the Holidays and when I arrived home I stopped dead at the sight of my auntie. I wasn't expecting her there but she stood there. Her hair messy and covering her face, wearing her black dress and corset. ''Draco, this is your aunt, my sister, Bellatrix.''

''so this is the bundle of joy?'' Bellatrix said, walking closer to me with an unpleasant smirk. ''The boy you were talking about? Doesn't seem like a boy. He looks more like a man.'' She chuckled and walked a circle around me then stopped in front of me, tilting her head back a bit, letting the light from outside shine upon her face. I saw her teeth had rottened, and then the tattoo upon her neck. Her Azkaban number. Although I didn't like her standing so close to me, I extanded my hand and put up a smile. ''I'm Draco. It is very nice to meet you, Aunt Bellatrix.''

She looked down to my hand and laughed. ''Oh you brought him up just as tightly as our dear mother brought us up. Has he been_ ...taught..._ anything?'' she asked, scanning my front. I didn't know if I ought to walk away or stay put. All I did know was that I didn't like my aunt to stand so close to me.

My father walked to my mother and put his hand on her shoulder. ''We will not teach him anything of that sort unless he is engaged. I will not have him doing things like that before he get married.'' I rose my eyebrow and looked at my father and mother, not sure what they were talking about. ''Lucius is right, Bella... Draco is only 16. We aren't in hurry, and neither is he.''

''16 is the best age to do it, Narcissa. Do you not remember?'' Bellatrix had now left me and walked to my mother. I noticed that my mother hand grabbed father's hand behind her as she saw that her sister got closer. ''You swore never to speak of it'' I never heard my mother raise her voice, but she could hiss so poisonously that it hurt. This was one of those times. She cluthed my father's hand tightly behind her back and looked her sister straight in the eyes, but she only chuckled. ''Oh now I do remember...Andromeda was 16 you were only 14'' another laughter left my aunts lips as she turned around and walked out of the room for doing Merlin knows what.

''Mother, what did she mean? Is there something I have yet to learn?'' I realize now how naïve that question was. I never was so bright at guessing things. ''Do not worry about it, dear. Your aunt isn't thinking straight. She has been locked away for almost 15 years, her head is not what ours is.'' I knew it didn't answer my question but I let it go by as my mother and father left me to join Bellatrix in the parlour. I was tired of the trip from Hogwarts and just wanted to call it night, although it was only around dinner time.

I walked up to my room and saw the house elf had dragged my trunk up the stair case and placed it at the foot of my bed. It was so good to be back home. My own room. My own shower. My own restroom. That was the only thing I missed from home, that and my mother. I lit the candles on my walls and on my night stand and sat down on my covers after taking my suit off and was now only in my pyjama bottoms. I had picked up a book from my trunk and started to read about dementors. Something I had to do during my Holiday break.

After some minutes I started to doze off with the book on my chest. It wasn't until I felt a pair of lips on my own that I woke back up. I yet hadn't the strength to open my eyes to see who it was but those lips were very familiar. I figured it was my mother, making sure I was comfortable, but knew it wasn't her because of her scent. I opened my eyes and sat that my aunt had climbed up on my bed with a smirk and was now leaning over me. ''I think it is unfair to you that you do not know what you are missing out on. It is in your blood. I did it, your mother did it, your grandfather did it, your great grandfather. Now its your turn..'' I didn't know what she was talking about but I was very sure I would find out what she meant soon.

''Don't look at me with those bewildered eyes, Draco. Every man has the urge. Even though you haven't been told what it is, you ought to have experienced some changes on your own body'' her tongue was slippery. Her words were hypnotizing. I just lay there, looking up to her. She was beautiful, or had been before Azkaban had taken her. ''I'm here to help you with that, Draco. I help you and you help me'' she smirked and leaned down to him, letting her tongue run over my earlope then whispered. ''I know what your father does to you..''


End file.
